Power Rangers Dino Force Brave
Power Rangers Dino Force Brave (파워레인저 다이노포스 브레이브 Pawoleinjeo Dainoposeu Beureibeu) is a South Korean-made sequel to the 2013 Super Sentai series Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, known as Power Rangers Dino Force in its Korean dub. As the Timelines of Super Sentai history, the story takes place after the events of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and during the events of Ressha Sentai ToQger. The show in turn was dubbed and aired in Japan as . It aired twelve 15-minute episodes in 2017, created and produced by Daewon Media, who holds the licenses and production of the ''Super Sentai/Power Rangers franchise in South Korea, who also cooperated with Toei Company. Production Little is known about the production other than the original producer, Koichi Sakamoto returned to direct this sequel. Plot Peace returns to Earth after the Kyoryugers destroyed the Deboth Army. One day, a huge spaceship empowered by space dinosaurs approaches the Earth and unveiled the Neo Deboth Army, who wishes for revenge against the Earth Zyudenryu and sought "the power of dragon king" to conquer the planet. Sensing their presence, Torin's spirit goes with Luckyuro and Candelilla to find the new "People of the Strong Dragons". An army of Zorima invaded the city, forcing idol Kim Sechang and police officer Jeon Hyeonjun to fend against them. During the fight, the child of the dragon Kwon Juyong joins in and fought against the Zorima army while a strange white dinosaur appeared on his shoulder. Seeing Daigo's image on Juyong, Torin entrusted the youth with GabuGaburivolver and the Zyudenchi. Characters Rangers Allies * Torin (current) * Joyful Knight Candelilla * Funfilled Spy Luckyuro Villains *Neo Deboth Army **Deizarus **Raimein **Homuras **Weihab **Tsuraira **Arash **Jinarik **Bojinma ***Hyaku Bojinma ***Sei Bojinma ***Suza Bojinma ***Combine Bojinma **Grunts ***Zorima/Giant Zorima Legendary Sentai *Power Rangers Animal Force Arsenal Mecha Episodes Cast :;Korean cast *Kim Seyong ( ) as Juyong Kwon *Hong Sungho ( ) as Hyeonjun Jeon *Oh Sehyun (Apeace) as Sechang Kim *Lee Injun ( ) as Pureun Lee *Lee Yujin as Dohee Yun *Lee Seyoung ( ) as Juhyeok Kwon *Song Joon-seok as Torin *Kim Do-young as Canderrilla *Chae Min-ji as Luckyuro *Min Eung-shik as Deizarus *Lee Hyun as Raimein *Lee Jang-won as Homuras *Kim Tae-hoon as Wahab *Hwang Chang-yeong as Tsuraira, Yamato Kazakiri (Korean Dub) *Yi Ki-sung as Arash *Kim Min-joo as Jinarik *Yoo Hae-moo as Narration *Jang Mi as Sela (Korean Dub) *Kwon Chang-wook as Leo (Korean Dub) *Jeong Joo-won as Tusk (Korean Dub) *Seo Yuri as Amu (Korean Dub) :;Japanese voice actors * : * : * : * : * : * * : * : * : * : *'' : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: Suit actors * Brave Red Dino: * Brave Black Dino: * Brave Blue Dino: * Brave Green Dino: * Brave Pink Dino: * Brave Gold Dino: * Torin: * Brave TyrannoKing: * Candelilla: * Luckyuro: Theme Songs Opening *Dino Force Brave by Kim Seyong (eps 1 - ?), Oh Sehyun (eps 2 - ?), Hong Sungho (eps 3 - ?), Lee Injun (eps ?), Lee Seyoung (eps ?) **Japanese version: by Showgo Kamada Ending *Dino Dance! (ダイノダンス! Daino Dansu!) (Hangul: 다이노 댄스!; RR: Daino Danseu!) by Yeo Hee (Korean and Japanese versions) Stage Shows * ''to be added Video Release The complete Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave series was released on DVD in Japan on July 12th, 2017.https://twitter.com/brave_toei Toyline * to be added Notes * This series can be compared to , a Filipino-made spin-off of the Tagalog dub of the Metal Hero , as well as , the American adaptation of in terms of being provided with Japanese dubbing of the series, complete with its own opening song. * For April Fools' 2017, actor Brennan Mejia, who portrays Tyler Navarro in Power Rangers Dino Charge, posted a joke tweet about Dino Force Brave being adapted for a third season of Dino Charge, complete with an edited picture of the cast in Dino Force Brave's new suits.https://twitter.com/BrennanMejia/status/848203579265490944 See also External links *Official Japanese Twitter account *Toei website *Watch at Tokusatsu Fan Club (Japanese or Korean with Japanese subtitles) *Watch on Youtube (Japanese or Korean with Japanese subtitles) Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Shows Dubbed in Japanese Category:Heisei Era